Virus
by Feng Lan
Summary: People get their second life character and real life character got switched. So Prince is in real life and Xiao Lan in second Life. So Xiao Lans trying to not get herself discovered.
1. Chapter 1

SWITCH

Hi, please don't expect much because it's my first story.

TROUBLES

Xiao Lan/ Prince

Ouch! The pain from 9-tailed( hu yao) fox demon was so painful it I could still feel it after taking off my gaming device. As I got ready for school I glanced in the mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I looked in mirror again, to make sure I wasn't in second life.

" Sis if you have the energy too scream in the morning you can make break…. PRINCE!"

" I know that….. Wu Qing!"

" Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh!" as he felt his head and felt a ponytail .

" I'm never gonna leave the house!"

" Well sis , you can't stay here forever."

I sighed He knew he was right. Gui would suspect her though Scientifically she would be one of the last people on earth he would suspect because she was a GIRL and Prince was a BOY.

" Brother dear, would you be so kind to lend me your clothing due to the current situation?"

" Fine."

I changed into a dark red T-shirt with black skinny jeans with a gray cap to hide his face. Followed my brother on the bus and immediately people crowded around him because Dark Phantom ( Dark Emperor)was pretty famous. So luckily nobody looked at me . I quietly began operation normal, when I finally relaxed and was humming to It's my life somebody commented you have a nice voice. I forgotten who I was at the moment and smiled my dazzling smile. Then the surprised onlooker gasped and shrieked- " OH MY GOD YOU'RE PRINCE!" Suddenly all the heads in the hall turned. Oh crap. I ran threw the halls cursing why I didn't have the same stats as I did in second life. I ran and ran and finally found wolf-dage's clinic . Which was surround by people too. I hurried through the crowd of priests.

I gasped " Wolf-dage … help…..fan girls…terrifying….."

Lee Tian lang/ ugly wolf

Only one person could've called him that , Prince.

" coming through , excuse me , pardon me…."

I managed to dragged prince in here and to close the door shut.

" What are you doing here prince?!"

He took off his cap and grabbed a glass of water.

"One fan girls. Two I go to school here."

" So can I stay here until the bell rings, wolf-dage ?"

" why not."

Prince talked to me about this situation and about how long to fix this glitch might take.

" Well we're both screwed, especially me."

I watched as Prince left the room, with my note.

Xiao lan/Prince

Heh this was the only time I was glad my chest was this flat. I quietly entered the room and gave Gui the note that was excusing my tardiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble

-Gui-

I was so excited! I can finally meet your most royal highness! I was ready to start class when I heard a knock on the door so I went to open it. But the person was already pushing open the door. So I collided with the person who was opening the door. She … or was it he muttered "Sorry Prof. Min." Then she (?) handed me the note from Wolf dage, and hurried back to a seat in the back. I began to call attendance.

"….. Feng Lan, Feng Yang Ming , … Jing….. Yun."

Xiao Lan/ Prince

I heard Gui ( though still with his head in our exam papers) call my name, I muttered in my highest pitched voice

" Present."

The rest of the class went by pretty smoothly which was strange. So I went to the desk to pick up my assignment from professor Min's desk , I quickly grabbed it and rushed out the door, but because I wasn't on my guard my cap fell off by accident when I bumped into a female student of the next class , then as we all know half of the female population in the hall way fainted I managed to only stop four of them from hitting the ground. I quickly walked back and stuffed them in Gui's arm.

Gui

"Take it." As one of my students stuffed four of my female students that've fainted. I looked in the hallway and more of my female students fainted, as I slowly move them to their desk I wondered what could've happened? I mean only Prince could've…. Prince! I searched the hallways again only to see a escaping figure.

Xiao Lan/ Prince

I hope Gui didn't see me….. as I was laying on my bed I put on my gaming device but another surprise awaited me, I wasn't Prince! I was … Xiao Lan?! I was slowly but cautiously walking around the castle. A young boy who was probably younger than me saw me then slapped his face , " Not another fan girl…" " Um… excuse me miss uh who are you ingame?"

"Oh, um Wu Qing, Yun , Jing, and Wicked asked me to pay them visit cuz we're friends and Wu Qing's my brother, Gui's my teacher, Wolf dage is our school doctor,….Oh and my cousin is White Rose from the Rose Team."

" I don't believe you miss, that's what they all say," As the guy raised the blades and charged

At me " sorry missy , it's for Prince" As I raised my black dao I muttered " Sorry."( and my stats were still the same.)

As our blades clash I defeated him easily, because I was the undefeated champion ( not including Artic Fox and Kenshin ) I laughed at him with my clothes splattered with blood , my Prince personality came back I was still the Blood Elf.

" Who are you , for I need your name to build thy a grave."

" My name is Nan Gong Zui ." I was shocked I threw away my dao and pulled him up.

I exclaimed " What you can't be Zui!"

" Why does everybody say that, I just added a few inches,streched my face, and added a tattoo, I mean I'm ready 25 and a cop!?"


	3. Chapter 3

IDENITIES

" Sorry Zui." I apologized, By coincidence Zhou gege saw me rushed to me immediately

" Xiao Lan , ni zai zhe li gan shen ma? (what are you doing here?)

" Zhou gege REMEMBER you guys invited me here….."

" My character Prince, so I need you to guide me so I have a excuse." I PMed what I actually meant.

" Uh yeah." Wicked replied

Zhou Lin Bin/ Wicked

YES! I was already doing back flips and whooping ! I get to spend the whole day with Xiao Lan while Gui's looking for Prince , who was already by my side! I pulled Xiao Lan to my side , holding hands. I'm already melting inside.

Xiao Lan / Prince

We both turned away blushing. I subconciously held his hand.

" Why don't me go to the café, you must be hungry?"

" Don't mind if I clean out your wallet." As I stuffed my face with meat buns.

While other girls are staring at us enviously and of course surprisingly because they thought Wicked was gay.

" Zhou gege can we kill some mobs, I'm bored and after all I can't lose my touch!" I said smirking

" Hao ba Xiao Lan."(Okay )

We went to savage some serpents…. And I can back satisfied with my entire body dyed bloody red and … I walked into the village like a boss. Well I was use to the attention I keep hearing them mutter

" ….. The Blood Elf Princess….. The Angel of Death…..The Queen of Death Gods….." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

" Well let's go back, I'm hungry."

" Uh , Xiao Lan I have business as the head of the military department …. So could you go back by yourself?"

" Ah , sure Zhou gege." I wandered , and wandered I….. got lost. I kept wandereing around a corner….. BAM!

" Uh , sorry."

" Uh no I should be apologizing ,… EH student Feng Lan !"

" Oh , Professor Min what are you doing here!"

" Um looking for Prince , oh it's okay to call me Gui since we're not having class. What about you"

" Oh um…..I got lost… I was hungry….."

" Well a gentleman can't let a girl go hungry, and stay covered in blood , Oh by the way what's your level?"

" Um….. 82."

"Wow why weren't you recruited , your on par with Prince!"

I AM Prince ya moron!

" Um I'm from the Eastern Continent."


	4. Chapter 4

A CLUE

He guided her to a shop and asked her to choose a dress.

" Come on I'll show you to a restaurant and a shop."

I picked a gown that was looked like a * Dancers * . I bought a staff too so my cover was that I'm a mage, thank God I played as a mage in every other RPG game , I've played. I also brought a scroll that would teach me instant magic and thank Goodness I'm a quick learner. After I've changed we went to the Infinite Restaurant to eat .

" Meat Buns… ah no um ….. Clam Pasta , white wine , and borscht."

I quickly stuffed my face. While Gui was laughing his head

" You look just like Prince while eating ."

" Come on, maybe Prince is training, I know where all the good mobs are!"

So we came upon a mob of Skeletal mage. I got so immense into the battle I didn't know that my pure white dress was stained blood red.

-Gui-

I looked at her closely she was very beautiful in a natural way like she doesn't do anything artificial. When in class I never noticed her , because of the mobs of girls that surround me. Now that I think about it she was different. She was never one of my fan girls, nor did she ever ask about Prince now that think about it most girls chose so be born at the Central continent , but why was she born in the Eastern Continent ? I remember when we went on a date and I told her I loved his royal highness she laughed. Now that I think about it she resembles Prince in both manner and physically. I stared at her victorious smile , and her determined eyes never backing down . She was a Goddess of War. It might be that I miss Prince too much, or…

" Student Feng Lan what is your username? I friend all of my students ."

" uh….. Legend? "

She looked nervous . But why ?

I have theory but it couldn't be possible…. Was she …. Prince? It all makes sense, but Second Life shouldn't allow it? She looks like Prince acts like Prince . It can't be a coincidence I mean how many people likes to get splattered with blood or gets lost? Plus I saw Prince in my 1st Period nobody looks like Prince except for Feng Yang Ming but Wu Qing was at class today…

" Come on Gui let's eat some dishes I cooked , I'm not bad actually. "

I took a bite it was actually really good then Feng Lan started to sing

" I never knew everything could turn out like this , What seemed to be an easy decision, is driving me crazy. "

"I wondered if my choice was correct ? That easy decision gave birth to two different path he who was there for me , who comfort me, who would wait eight years and more ? "

"Or the one who would give up his dignity for me shed a tear for my smile."

" Though this choice made it clear ."

"I'm still not sure who is destined to be with me , each time they proclaim their love for me , I felt stabbing my heart was guilt. Who can I choose , Who can I hurt ?"

"I don't know anymore."

Her voice was thick with emotion. As if she pouring all her feelings out in the melody. I saw that tears were brimming her eyes , then she bursts to tears.

Then she told me a story . The story was about a girl who made a bet with her brother. That she won't use her charms to get money nor equipment and they will both be warriors. They will she who will make it better in Second Life. The girl because she was the first to logon the GM granted her a wish , she wished to be a guy . Thus began a game that's how her first teammate which was the GM came to be. Later on they made new companions. One in a particular was gay, so because of the girl's beauty as a guy, he fell in love. Later on when they were training they met her brother, but she knew he would've laughed at her choice. The girls in the team including the ones the brother was hitting on. Fell in love with the girl. One of them stole her first kiss . Turns out the girl was her biao jie . Later in the tournament she killed her parents. She also have been found out by her childhood friend , and first love. She was in too deep….. the story stops there she buried herself into my arms . That explains how she was a guy in game. I felt sorry for her if she was Prince. What if Kong Kong and Nan Gong Zui knew they lost a drinking contest to girl!

" It's okay Xiao Lan ."

She dried her tears on my robe.

" Bye." Then she logged out.


	5. Chapter 5

Rejected?!

" It's all right ….. Prince."I said soothlingly

She stared at me with shock, then tried to cover it up ."I… I..I'm not Prince!"

" It's okay I know student Feng Lan, I love the way you are." I confessed.

" But …. Gui , I'm sorry. I love wicked. He's always been by my side. I promised him when I was 12 that when time comes I'd marry him." She confessed , I was shocked speechless… Well she never mine in the beginning.

" I understand….." I wiped a tear from my face and then broke out in sobs, she took me in her arms and held me gently like a mother with a wounded child. Then we hed back.

Wicked

Why was Gui in her arms? I glared daggers at the crying bard, afraid that he stolen her from me.

He staggered up to me and grabbed me by the collars his glares changed to that of a predator looking at his prey " If you even make her cry I'll immediately steal her away from you, Min Gui Wen!"

I was confused then I glanced at my Xiao Lan who rushed into my arms and shouted " I chose you, Zhou gege!" I silently cried tears with joy, she was finally mine

Didn't expect PrinceX Wicked didn't you! O^O( with triumph! )


End file.
